Episode 1: What's Wrong With Your Face?
Facebook Teaser Blurb Darraigh's found a horrific pox in the Poor Quarter, and, horrified at what he perceives as a social injustice, he's got Professor Aiden on board researching the three wells that seem to be the source of the problem. And just who is this mysterious Catman playing the vigilante? With a little extra help, will they be able to work out the problem and save the poxy faced peasants? Summary *Darraigh escapes the Poor Quarter by disguising himself as a beat-up well inspector, asking a Lawkeeper to check his list of wells, and then getting directions out. *Darraigh and Aiden engineer to avoid Cassnder when they leave to explore the water sources (Darraigh goes so far as to make Aiden's bottle of bourbon extremely alcoholic, and Cassander takes it), but they all end up going to the bridge south of Nairu anyway. *Cassander is sent off to the dump by group vote, where he meets a couple of beggars who aren't too happy to see him. But he tests the water and finds it pure. *Darraigh and Aiden come across a tavern of rogues and thieves and play a con on a dirty, happy drunk called Bors. They win and get excellent information from him. *Chasing this up, Darraigh is caught spying on three men throwing ore into the river. He bluffs badly and says he is from the Smiths' Guild. They tie him up. *Realising they can't smuggle a man in past the gatekeepers, the men disguise Darraigh as "Grandma". Aiden insinuates his way into the group, and Cassander stands watching as they cross the bridge and head to the gate. *Cassander gets one guard drunk while Darraigh kicks the feet out from under one of his captors. The other guard, John Flow, cottons on to what is happening when Darraigh spills the beans. It seems like he was already investigating the smuggling ring! *Back at the Lawkeeper's Office in the Poor Quarter, the real ringleaders of the ring - the masterminds of the Spice Pots Amalgamated Metals guild - are arrested. Seems like the gate taxes were making it hard for them to make a profit. John Flow, now a detective, gets to know the party better before they leave. But it seems like the water source was not the contaminated zone after all - it goes to the wrong well! *That night, Cassander looks into the water source just to check, but it's fine. He heads to the cave of the final water source, and is attacked by wolves. He survives. Aiden goes to the library and tries to find out if anyone has checked out the thesis on the wells. It seems like an elven student of his called Naneel has recently. *Though Darraigh and Aiden had engineered once again to be without Cassander, they find Catman was waiting for them all along. They head for the cave. *Inside they find three zombie caretakers looking after a pool full of dead bodies. The party makes fast work of the zombies. Darraigh cleanses the water while the others break the bonds on the dead bodies and float them down the river. *Upon further investigation they find a small alcove for a person to stay overnight, with a few bits of paper with lots of names on them. Not only does Aiden recognise a name on the list as a student of his who was missing, presumed dead, but he recognises the handwriting. It might be that of Naneel. *Aiden confirms that the handwriting belongs to Naneel. Darraigh and Catman ask Marja for the address to her house. Off the record, she provides them with it. *Snooping around in The Points, the two of them figure out that Naneel must live with a few other students. Darraigh engineers an elf riot party on the green that night and Catman sneaks into the house. *Catman finds that the house is full of anti-half-elven propaganda. He happens upon a trap door, and completely manages to sneak up on an elf woman writing in the basement. *Pointing an arrow to her head, Catman tries to convince Caellin to stop spreading her lies, and tries to figure out why she was spreading the pox in the Poor Quarter. It seems it was only her testing ground, and the test had failed in that it attacked all races as far as she could tell. She says she won't stop in her mission to kill half-elves, no matter what he says or does. So he kills her. *As he turns to leave he meets Marceau, a lieutenant of the Faerie Queen who had come to kill Caellin. She said that Caellin had been an agent of theirs, but that she was crazy and had gone too far, and had to be stopped lest she give the Faerie Court a bad name. Catman has now been brought to the attention of the Faerie Queen (!) *The next day, the party meet up again to compare notes. Aiden and Darraigh are appauled by Cassander's admission - now that he has revealed his identities to them - that he killed Caellin. *Marja arrives to reward them all with a special room (the Race Relations Room) and allocation of resources. Darraigh turns down her offer on the grounds that he is no one's pet. Marja sends them off to help in the healing efforts to finally rid the Poor Quarter of this nasty pox. Meta NPCs encountered Places visited Objects encountered